


A New Warrior Family

by Coolguy1997



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: New Family, Parenthood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolguy1997/pseuds/Coolguy1997
Summary: Life in Towa City was good. There was a real peace that could not be found elsewhere in the world. It was my dad, brother, and sister, that really gave me hope that everything would turn out alright. My mom and dad invested in a bunker in our basement incase the war that seemed to be everywhere came to the city. He was right because two months later everything changed.





	1. Chapter 1

Life in Towa City was good. There was a real peace that could not be found elsewhere in the world. It was my dad, brother, and sister, that really gave me hope that everything would turn out alright. My mom and dad invested in a bunker in our basement incase the war that seemed to be everywhere came to the city. It cost a lot of money, more than we could really afford. We had to scrounge and live like peasants while everyone else were still enjoying themselves. People laughed and scorned us. We were called paranoid freaks and eventually mom left. It was not so bad though, I was 15, my brother Kise was 19 and my sister Kiriko was 11. My brother and I had thick skins and we looked out for her. Dad was fine, but ever since mom left he grew quieter and he only smiled when talking to us. He was right because two months later everything changed.

I was in school when everything changed. I was in my third period class when the the PA system turned on. “Attention, Attention all students! There are suspicious and dangerous characters roaming the halls… Wait! NO!.. God No!...” Silence and the sounds of cutting. Then the eeriest thing happened, we heard the voices of small children singing. Then the PA just cut off. Just when we were going to ask what the hell was going on three bears walked in the room. 

Our teacher stared at them just like us. On one side they looked like any normal, cute, white bear plushie. The other side was black with a sinister looking red eye. He walked up to one of them about to examine it when they all took out claws from their paws. It was kind of cool and some of the class even clapped and cheered. The teacher then turned to scold us but it was a fatal mistake. The closest bear leaped up and slashed his throat. Arterial spray caught some of the kids in the front row. Everyone started crying, throwing up, and screaming. Soon we could hear similar sounds coming for the hallway. The same thing must have been happening in similar classrooms. I ran out the class since I was near the door and some followed me. I had to run past kids running all over the place and the bears trying to kill everyone. I saw some kids with metal masks that looked just like the bears on their heads. I just kept running to safety.

Dad always told us if anything happened go straight to the bunker and wait. He gave us keys and drilled us on the passcode for the bunker. My school is twenty blocks from the house- a conscious decision to go to the closest school. I will never forget all the fire and blood and bodies. I won’t unhear the cries the screams and the mechanical voices taunting everyone saying things like “Hiyah!” and “Shing!” before they kill. It was so ridiculous that it almost seemed sarcastic. I really almost cried, the reason I didn’t was because seeing my family was more important than feeling anything. Eventually, I made it home but I realized that I was followed by three people. Two I recognized as Riku the bully and Kenta the class clown from my class. The other was a girl I did not know but she wore the school uniform. Apparently, since it was common knowledge that there was a bunker here they saw me and just followed. I was busy running for my life and didn’t realize they were there. Well, it wasn’t like I had problems with them. Dad said that it was okay to bring people if they would pull their weight. The bunker had space for ten people and there were only four of us. Well, we promised the next door neighbor who gave us food when we really were starving a spot. I thought that I should really get him.

Tachibana-san was a thirty something year old widower. He was nice to us and has been friends with dad since before the bunker. Back then he was the one people would gossip about but mom and dad always said to speak to people first before you make assumptions. His wife had an illness and died a few years after they married. They had a son out of wedlock and he was five years old. His wife’s family decided to take him away. I rang the bell three times to show the urgency while I had my tails keep a lookout for anything crazy. After a minute Tachibana- san came down in some loungewear without a shirt. I told him that the time had came and his face grew pale. “Are you fucking kidding me!? Shit! Let me put on a shirt. He went back in and in four more minutes he had jeans on, a shirt tossed across his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

I unlocked the door so they could come in when we heard a siren. It was another one of those bears but this one was orange and black and white and it had a red siren light on its head. Riku picked up a rock and threw it at the siren, but all it did was make the siren louder and higher pitched. It started to chase us but we slammed the door and locked it. After we caught our breaths, Ied them to the bunker in the basement. When I made sure everyone turned around, I entered the four digit passcode. Mom and dad decided on the year Kise was born because that was the year they had someone they needed to keep safe. As the door open we were greeted by the sight of Kise laying down checking the radios and walkie talkies. He worked in a butcher shop ten blocks in the opposite direction of the school. A bear jumped through the window and killed his boss. He took two knives and ran down the alleys to the house so we didn’t see him come home. When he got home he told dad and he took the car to Kiriko’s school because it was too far to make on foot. She always insisted she go to that school because it was the best in the city. All we could do is wait for them to return to us, safe and sound.

We turned on the tv to see if anything was being done about the situation. What we got was a kid wearing that same mask I saw at the school talk. It seems those bears are “Monokumas” and they come in many different kinds. There were the standards and the Sirens like we saw. There were also others like Guard, Bomber, Beast and Ball types as well. The kid talked about making a children’s paradise by killing demons. “ A paradise of children, for children, by children”. We later found out during the broadcast “Demon” was just a codename for adult. This made us all go silent. Dad, Kise, Tachibana-san were all targets for the bears and even us teenagers were not safe. The only ones safe here was Kiriko when she got back. This was one of the only channels on the tv. We only had money for the twenty channels that were free and most of them were down.

Kise was hit hard with the news. He was always the scaredy cat of the bunch. He was normally strong and did not allow people to get under his skin. Fear is not a person. However, it is a primal reaction and Kise did not handle it well. Especially knowing he was a target, he was nervous. I saw him wringing his hands together and biting his lower lip. I challenged him to a few rounds of Old Maid and I could see how relieved he was. Family should always stick together, and I love my family more than anything else. Kise ran his hands through my hair and gave me a pat on the head; he knows I might complain, but I really like how it feels.

An hour and a half later we heard the door to the bunker open. We expected to see dad and Kiriko safe and alive. What we saw was dad being dragged in by a scantily clad woman. He was bleeding profusely from two gashes in his side. We quickly wrapped him in bandages and gauze to stop the bleeding. Then we gave him painkillers while we briefed him on what we learned on the news. Turns out when he got there, the building was on fire and he could not get in. As he drove around the saw the woman being attacked so he ran over the Monokumas. Then they came here. As they were coming in the house the Monokuma we turned away at the door got a swipe in at dad, but luckily the woman pulled him out of the direct hit. Her name was Reiko.

We hid in the bunker for the next two days scared out of our minds. With eight of us, there was space and more than enough supplies. A scout mission was discussed and Kise, Riku, and Tachibana-san were chosen to see what happened and come back if anything happened. Dad was laid up in his bed. It turns out that Reiko was a prostitute and was on her way home when the Monokumas attacked her. No one really minded. At times like this, we all were doing what we could to survive. I’m not sure how far I would go but maybe I would do those types of things too. The girl and Reiko seemed to bond easily. I guess being the only two girls in the group was enough to form a relationship. It seems that she was an upperclassman. Kenta was the mood maker, cracking jokes and suggesting to play games to keep our minds off our problems. I was content to just explore and interact with everyone. I made sure to check on Dad every so often to make sure he was okay.


End file.
